Martyr or Monster
by Six2VII
Summary: Stefan visit Bonnie after she has gone dark. He's afraid to admit it but she has something he wants. ***Rated M for graphic violence and sexual content***


**A/N: Day two of Stefonnie week is Dark!Stefonnie. Um...the stories are always about the guy turning the good girl out. In this one Bonnie B has Stefan sprung. Smut, Bad language, Violence, Control and Abuse it wouldn't be Dark! without it. Please excuse grammatical errors. I do try to edit but grammar isn't my strong suit.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

* * *

Stefan never thought he would set foot in this place again, but here he was staring up at the Mikealson Mansion. In some ways he feared the person inside more than he had ever feared Klaus, but he continued up the path anyway. It was a cold and gray day-a gloomy day, as if the weather was warning him against this. When he reached the large doors they slowly creaked open. He stepped inside the foyer and a chill blew through his bones. He shivered. The fireplace burst into life in the parlor. He slowly crossed the archway into the room. He looked for any sign of her. He turned back towards the entrance, and then jumped. The witch was sitting slung over the covered armchair by the entry. Had she been there the whole while?

"What can I help you with Stefan?" Stefan looked down at the floor. She knew what he wanted but she liked to make him beg. His dick got hard thinking about the last time. The things she made him do. The things she let him do. He was always ashamed when he returned to the boardinghouse. He wanted to turn it all off, but she wouldn't let him. She only allowed him to be the ripper in between these four walls. Every time he swore he would not return, but here he was ready to give himself over to her.

The witch stared at the vampire. He face wore guilt but underneath she could sense the excitement. She was starting to see it manifest in the bulge in his pants. She rose slowly walking over to him. "Tell me what you want Stefan?" She said her hand reaching down to rub his erection. The vampire groaned, closing his eyes. "You know what I want." He whispered a tear sliding down his cheek. The witch smiled walking out of the room. He moved to follow her but his vision was clouded, then went black.

When Stefan came to he was in a dark room. He heard rustling and turned towards the sound. A voluptuous olive skinned raven headed girl lay on a huge brass bed. She smiled and unfastened her silk robe when she saw he was awake. _No._ He thought in panic. _He shouldn't have come here._ He searched the darkness for an opening when he felt a knob he pulled on it with all his might. The witch had locked him in here.

"Let me out." He screamed in the dark. _Stefan._ She cooed in his thoughts. _Look at her._ The vampire slowly turned to the girl. _Look at that slender neck, those creamy thighs. They look delicious don't they? I bet her blood is just as delightful. Can't you taste it ripper, that warm salty goodness sliding down your throat? Take a sip and I promise I will let you out_.

"No. I made a mistake. Please don't make me do this." The vampire heard the witch's laughter in his head. Despite his dismay he looked over to the girl again. The girl stretched her neck offering it to him. _You knocked on my door. Tell me you don't want her._ "I don't want her." The door he was standing by opened. He turned to leave but before he could the most glorious smell drifted over to him. The girl had sliced her wrist. Black veins spread across his face. Hunger raged inside him. The vampire flashed towards the girl, burying his fangs into her wrist.

-o0o-

Stefan opened his eyes slowly. His vision was shadowed by curly red hair. He rose and was horrified by the scene around him. Five corpses lay covered in blood. Men and women ripped apart because he couldn't control himself. She had fed them to him like he was her pet. At this point, he basically was. He kept coming back. He stormed out of the room and found himself in a corridor, determined to break free of her control. He headed down the hall towards a set of steps. Once he hit the landing he spotted the door and flashed over to it. He threw it open and ran right into a force field.

"Leaving so soon? We have just begun to have fun." Bonnie said smirking at the distraught man before. "Let me out." Bonnie's brow rose. The vampire flashed over, fangs descending to rip out her jugular. He halted id strike as a wall of stakes materialized in front of the witch. But it was too late. The wood entered his body. He collapsed in pain. "Why do you do this to yourself Stefan? You do it every time, like I forced you rip off that brunettes head, like you didn't enjoy their screams. You're. A. Ripper. Stop letting you're brother and his whore hold you back. Give into the darkness."

"Just because you did doesn't mean I will." Stefan whimpered in pain unable to move without the wood ripping into his skin. Bonnie sighed. She went and stood over him whispering in Latin. The stakes, the pain disappeared within minutes.

Bonnie wasn't surprised in the least when Stefan's hand wrapped around her neck. She looked at him smiling "Do it." For a moment his hold tightened, but then she felt him falter. She tsked as she sent him careening into a wall. She pinned him there. The front door closed and locked. "Choose a side Salvatore. Are you going to be a martyr or a monster?"

Bonnie walked over to him placing a kiss on his cheek. The vampire wouldn't look at her. She turned his head. Staring into his eyes as she kissed him again chastely. This time the vampire kissed her back. She pressed against him, kissing him passionately. Soon she felt how much he wanted her.

"What's it going to be?" She said pulling away from him. He closed his eyes. "Show me." She demanded. Her mouth moved to his ear as she whispered, "Show me." She playfully bit his earlobe. She grinned wickedly when black veins spread over his eyes, and his fangs slowly lowered. The witch kissed him again. One of his fangs nicked her bottom lip. The vampire licked at her blood, yearning to break free.

The ripper wanted his witch. He wanted to take her, to be inside of her. Make her beg, bury his fangs in her neck. Then do it all over again. He fought against her spell but it was no use. He growled in protest. Bonnie's brow rose. Looking directly at him as she unbuttoned his jeans rubbing at his hard-on. When he shivered it pleased her. She dropped to her knees wrapping her mouth around his cock as the vampire cried out. At first she licked the length of him, swirled her tongue around his head, moved her head slowly to torture the vampire, but then his need became too great, he started pumping into her mouth furiously. She looked up at him sucking harder. He hissed and then exploded in her mouth. Ecstasy washed over him. He hung against the wall lazily. She chuckled pleased with her handiwork. She slowly released her spell, rising to her feet.

"I'm going to bed. You can join me if you like, or do you have to run home." She turned away from him, and started up the stairs. Seconds later his arms were wrapping around her waist. He ground into his ass. She looked back to see who she was dealing with, and she was surprised but delighted when green met green. He bent her at her waste. Lifting the dress she was wearing. Her panties were ripped away from her and he plunged inside her.

Stefan loved making her scream, call his name. He pumped and pumped savoring the tight warmth of her depths. He squeezed her ass pulling her closer. The witch wound her hips delivering more bliss to the vampire. He almost came when her walls started to contract, but no he wanted more. He wanted it to last. She slumped forward slightly as warm slickness oozed from her. Stefan held her up thrusting until he couldn't take it any longer. His building orgasm erupted as he bucked trying to hold on. He was spent.

He released the witch immediately realizing he had fallen in her trap again. He backed away zipping his pants. She turned over sitting on the steps smiling at him. "It seems the martyr likes to fuck me just as much as the monster does." Stefan shook his head. This time when he headed for the door, she let him go. He would be back. He always came back.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
